Bella stands up to Rosalie
by HisPrincessofDarkness18
Summary: This is a one shot of how I imagine Bella standing up to Rosalie. M for Language.


**This is my first story so I hope you guys like it.**

**I don't own _Twilight_. **

"I don't understand how you can just throw away your life, your chance to have children, your chance to grow old and be with your family? What about Charlie and Renee? I would have never made the choice that you are making now. I would have never given up my chance to have children to become a living stone." Rosalie shouted at me as she paced around the Cullen's living room.

We were discussing my up coming transformation when I got tired of hearing Rosalie fucking scoff every ten seconds that I just couldn't take it anymore and I blew up at her shouted at what was her fucking problem. Seriously every time she scoffed she sounded like a fucking cat trying to hack up a hairball.

"Rosalie! Just shut the fuck up!" I stood up from my seat on the couch next to Edward and screamed at her. She gave me her famous bitch glare but I ignored it and continued. "I am fucking tired of you bitching and moaning about how I am throwing away MY life and how had it been your choice to make you would have never made the same choice that I am making now. But what you don't realize that this is not about you! As hard as it may be for you to realize this decision is not about what you would have chosen, it is about Edward and I have chosen!" With each word I said I was getting angrier and angrier.

"Love, you to don't have to defend your choice just ignore Rosalie, you know I do." Edward said trying to reason with me but I was beyond seeing reason.

"No Edward, I'm done ignoring Rosalie every time she says something about my choice of becoming a vampire. Ignoring Rosalie doesn't work you have been telling me to ignore Rosalie for over a year now and she doesn't seem get that her opinion is not needed here!" I shouted at Edward. He just sat down and let me continue.

I continued turning to Rosalie. "If you would just stop being such a self centered bitch who is always bitching about how this is affecting you and how this makes YOU feel, you would see that this really does not involve you and if you want you can leave because quite frankly you do not have to be a part of this!" I shouted.

"Bella please try to calm down and lets talk about this calmly." Jasper said as he sent calming waves to me but they were not working I was too angry. I had to get this all out.

"Yeah Bella calm down, nothing can be solved by you and Rosalie just screaming at each other." Alice pleaded.

I turned to face Alice and Jasper said, "Jasper stop trying to calm me down I have had enough of her deeming my choice and making me feel like I was a bad person for choosing to live my life the way I want to. And Alice I don't want to calm down. I have politely told her time and time again that this is my choice and that I know what my choice entails but it doesn't seem like she wants to listen so maybe if I shout it loud enough it will get through her thick ass skull. " They both just stood there in silence looking at me, surprised by my rant. I'm normally a quiet person but Rosalie has just pushed me too far this time.

I looked around the room before I continued and said, "Does anyone else want to interrupt me or can I get on with what I have to say?" I looked over to Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett as I said this. They all seemed to be stunned by my anger that they didn't say anything. I took their silence as a as the go head and face Rosalie once more. she was still glaring at me.

"And as for Charlie and Renee they will be fine without me. Charlie will be sad at first but he has spent most of his life without me than he has with me. And Renee has always been more interested in her latest hobby or boyfriend than being my mother." I yelled at her hoping to get through her hard ass head. This time no one dared to interrupt our argument.

"Why don't you see that you are throwing away your humanity, your ability to have children, like it means nothing to you! I would give anything just to have my humanity back." She hissed at me.

"Rosalie this may seem like a giant fucking shock to you, but I don't really care if I have kids or not. Having kids was never something that was really important to me." I told her.

"You may not want children now but there will come a time where you will regret not being able to have children and you will resent this life as much as I do." She said as she crossed her arms and looked at me like she won our argument.

"That is where you are wrong Rosalie because I don't want children unless I they are Edward's children. If I can't have kids with him then I don't want them. Edward is enough for me. He has always been enough. If I can spend the rest of eternity with him I will always be happy. But you don't seem to feel the same about Emmett. Emmett loves you with his whole being but you always throw his love in his face when you bitch and whine about how you would give anything to be able to have children." I turned to Emmett and saw in his eyes how Rosalie's behavior really hurt.

"Don't bring Emmett into this." She hissed coming towards me. Edward stood up and put me behind him as he growled at his sister.

I moved from behind Edward and faced her head one once more. "You're so self absorbed to that you don't see how you are hurting the person that you say that you love more than anything. Look at Emmett, Rosalie it is easy to see how much you hurting him by mourning a life that has been long gone."

She turned to Emmett and asked, "Is it true Em?"

"Rose, I understand that you lost something that is important to you but it does hurt me and everyone else in the family when you basically tell us that we are not good enough for you." I was stunned that Emmett was saying this to Rosalie and by the looks around the room so was everyone else. Emmett never said anything to Rosalie that would ever upset her. "Every time you say that you want to be human I feel like no matter how much I love you or how good I am to you that I will never be good enough for you. For God sakes Rosalie do you know how hard it is to constantly be worrying of how to making you happy and have to see how no matter what I do you're never satisfied?" Emmett said looking so broken and sad that it broke my heart. I walked over to him and hugged him before turning back to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, it is simple to make the decision that I have made when you have the love that Edward and I share. I am tired of defending myself to you. It is my choice and I am making it well informed so don't say I don't know what I am giving up because I do but the reward out weights the sacrifices. Edward is what I need and he is what I want and will always want. " I said walking over and standing next to Edward.

"I love you, Bella. You're my everything." Edward said leaning down and kissing me passionately. I was done arguing with her, it was my choice and no matter what she said I was not going to change my mind. I look over to Rosalie who was shockingly silent.

As if being able to read my mind Edward whispered to me. "What you said to her is making her think of the way she has treated Emmett and the family all these years." I was glad that I was able to get through to Rosalie maybe now she could see what her self-absorbed ways where doing to Emmett and the family and change for the better.


End file.
